


How I married my best friend or something to that effect

by gothicmisha



Series: How I married my Best Friend [1]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothicmisha/pseuds/gothicmisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of One Shots and/or drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I married my best friend or something to that effect

**Author's Note:**

> Spock and Sulu are acting weird

 

“Bones, am I the only one but haven't you noticed something strange going on between Spock and Sulu?” Jim asked as he and Leonard cuddled in bed.

 

 “What do you mean by that, darlin'?” Leonard said as he ran his fingers through Jim's softly lit golden curls.

 

“Well, earlier today I walked in on them on one of the observation decks. Their heads were all close together and they were whispering. They stopped when I came into the room and Sulu ran off with a blush on his face.” Jim said with a chuckle.

 

“Sounds like it could be anything, Jimmy darlin'. Now, enough about that damn hobgoblin and your precious pilot. Give me a kiss.” Leonard said as he dipped his head down and captured Jim's lips in a hot kiss. Jim smiled into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Leonard’s neck.

 


End file.
